The wolf and the damaged soul
by GrimReaperGirl14
Summary: Aria Jones has been hurt by the very same species that she is about to encounter; werewolves. She has a major eating disorder and feels unwanted in the world. Her mom finds her laying unconscious in the living room and no sooner, they are both packing up to leave this town and onto Beacon Hills. Scott Mccall takes an interest in her and tries to know her. Takes place in season 3.
1. Chapter 1

**Author note:**

**Aria will be played by Emma Roberts. Emily knows about werewolves and other supernatural creatures. She had someone close who was a werewolf and was betrayed and hurt by that same person. Now she has officially stopped trusting people.**

**Warning: mentions of an eating disorder, and some cursing will be involved.**

**Here is description of her:**

**Pic of Emma Roberts(with brown hair and hair is medium length)...**

**Loves to draw(especially with sharpies)(and read)...**

**Does good in school, but could not care less if she has a bad grade...**

**She is quiet n you can hardly hear her...**

**Is a loner...**

**Now on with the story**

* * *

The silent car ride was filled with tension as Aria`s mother drove the car which was packed with bags and the tension could be cut with a knife. You could tell that her mom wanted to find out the reason why she had found her daughter laying unconscious on the floor when she got home yesterday afternoon. Then the next day, Aria`s mom packed their bags after deciding their previous home was becoming too much. Problem was that Aria was not telling anything.

_Flashback(In mom p.o.v)_

_After a long day at work, I drove in the car to get home and make dinner and things like that._

_*Time Skip( 15 minutes)*_

_When I finally got home, I saw something that I never expect to see on such a normal day. My daughter was lying on the living room floor unconscious. I wasn`t sure if this was a hallucination or not; I quickly ran to her side where she laid unmoving. My hands fumbled while holding the phone as my panic/worry meter was officially off the scale. _

_Calling the hospital went by quickly as I blubbered out the situation to the people on the phone._

_The hospital people were here within minutes and quickly put on the gurney and we no later drove off. _

_*Time Skip*_

_The doctor soon informed me of my situation when we arrived at the local hospital and I was shocked to say the least. I was told that my daughter was underweight and had all the sighs of an eating disorder. The tears came rushing out my eyes as I told the doctor that I had no idea how this could have happened. _

Aria`s p.o.v

As my mom drove the car to where we were going to live, an unknown town which was named Beacon Hills. The town name even sounded cheesy, I wondered what was going to happen in this new home. I just hoped that I would never meet a werewolf again; my heart could not take any more damage than it already has.


	2. StoryAuthor Note

**Chapter Song: The Neighbourhood- Sweater Weather**

**Author Note:**

**Thank you to the following people who faved or followed my story:**

**Favs are from:**

**naminobaka4lyfe**

**cessysmilez**

**Stiles Lover**

**teaminspire**

**Followers are from:**

**CoraPearson**

**teaminspire**

**For. your. smile**

**heena6126**

**bookloverbookworm**

**cessysmilez**

**Stiles Lover**

**PippaLuck**

**P.S: I haven`t wrote any other chapters for this story, I will try to; but expect late chapters. Sometimes really late.**

* * *

(It is the weekend btw)

Finally arriving at the home where I was going to be spending who knows how long. Right now my mom was talking to sheriff Stilinski about me getting enrolled in Beacon Hills High School first thing tomorrow morning. I wasn`t even paying attention anymore as my headphones were soon in my ears blasting songs from various bands like Panic! at the disco, My chemical romance, Paramore, Linkin Park, Falling in reverse etc. Currently grabbing another box, I failed to see the boy with the buzz cut hair running up to me as a tap on my shoulder brought me back to reality, which caused the box in my hands to fall. Fortunately for me, the box I _was_ carrying was filled with things like clothes n my paper as well as my many markers.

At least it wasn't anything like souvenir plates that would be a hassle to replace. My mom has this idea where keeping souvenir plates is great, yay! Note the sarcasm in yay.

The unknown dude still in front of me picked up the dropped box and stumbled over his words. "Stiles Stilinski" I shook his hand with my free one and introduced myself.

"Aria Jones or otherwise known as the new girl" I stated as he shook my free hand. "Do you need some help or something?" Stiles said to me. "Sure, it would certainly help as I am the only person who is carrying boxes back and forth."

He then walked back to car and carried a box and followed me up the stairs to my rather dull room.

*Time Skip*

Once all the boxes were safety placed inside of the house, the both of us proceeded to unpack the boxes in my room. The first one that Stiles opened was the one that I dropped earlier. All the markers were scattered around in the box and I was glad that my multiple notebooks which held many drawings of mine, was all right. One of them was opened and Stiles peeked inside once knowing that it was all right with me.

"Wow, these are some good drawings you got here, did you do all these?" He said carrying around 8 different colored notebooks. "Yeah, I drew them when I was really bored in my classes."

"Cool, I`ll see you tommorow then at school" Stiles said.

* * *

(School time)(outfit link is on my profile)

Waking up at 5:45 in the morning doesn't work for me since I am not a morning person and my hair is always looking like a bird made a nest in it overnight. Taking a 15-minute shower, curling my hair slightly and laying out my outfit for the school day. I wore a 3/4 button down plaid shirt, jeans with some ripped spots, my regular black converse, and my glasses.

I really wanted to stay in bed today and forget school, but I knew my mom would kill me if I ditched school on the first day.

*Time Skip(15 minutes)*

By the time I actually got to school, the halls were empty, so I assumed that everybody was in class.

I had some trouble trying to the main office, but eventually found it. The lady at the desk just glared at me through her glasses and asked me what I needed. I explained to her that I was new to this school and needed my schedule. I was handed my schedule and the principal took me to my first class which was chemistrywith Mr. Tanner.(A/N: I'm not sure if the teacher in teen wolf taught chemistry or not, so I`m just gonna say this; BTW: is from vampire diaries.)

As soon as I stepped foot into the class, all eyes were on me and I shifted uncomfortably under everybody eyes. The only person I knew was Stiles out of all the people who were looking at me.

The principal told everybody who I was and that I was a new student. The seat next to Stiles was taken by someone who was kinda cute, so I took the seat besides a girl with short dark hair. She then introduced herself as Allison.

* * *

(gonna skip ahead)

I'm sorry that I have not updated in what seems like forever. I really want to write a story where I could actually finish it n not ditch it like my other stories.

I'm am gonna let someone adopt this story or if not; this story is gonna be deleted n I shall try to write a completed fanfic/original story (have not decided yet) before publishing it on or wattpad (username: GrimReaperGirl14)


End file.
